Partners in Crime
by livelearnlovesing
Summary: Sometimes your best friend isn't someone you meet at school or at the park. Sometimes the best friend you can have is your dad. Carlos has always had a good relationship with his dad. When his father is hurt what will happen to this special relationship? One Shot; Contains mild violence


Partners in Crime

Officer Alex Garcia had that feeling in his stomach. Something bad was going to happen today and he just knew it. He got up and put on his police uniform praying that this feeling would go away. It didn't. Arriving at the police station he got out of his car and walked in searching for his partner John.

"Hey partner ready for todays assignment," John says giving him a cup of coffee.

"Ready as I'll ever be. So what is the assignment today?" He asks taking a sip.

"Todays the day we break the drug case remember." John says giving him a worried look. "You planned it all out and everything making sure we did it today."

"Of coarse I remember." Officer Garcia laughs nervously. "I was just testing you."

"Ok then anyway we need to head out now let's go," John says making his way toward the door.

Alex was very worried the squad had been doing the drills for months but yet he felt like something was going to go wrong.

"Garcia!" John yells snapping him out of his thoughts. "Its time,"

Officer Garcia gets out of his car and looks around at his surroundings. Run down and abandoned houses cover the streets. This is the run down part of town and almost nobody lives around here. They approach the house with caution closing in on the front door. Garcia kicks down the door.

"Minnesota PD come out with your hands up!" He shouts holding out his gun for protection.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees a figure slowly moving toward the basement. He silently gestures to John who sees and then gestures to the rest of the group as he takes off after the figure. He sprints toward the stairs almost making it to the bottom before he hears a gunshot. Luckily he was not hit but the bullet did come close as he jumps back. The fires become more rapid trying to hit as many police officers possible with the amount of bullets he has. Suddenly he feels a stinging in his chest as he drops to the ground holding his hand to his chest in pain. As he removes his hand he sees blood pouring out of the wound. He has been shot.

"Garcia!" John shouts rushing to his side. Some how in the time Alex was shot the other officers had been able to handcuff the guy.

"John," Alex says weekly. "I need you to contact my family for me," he coughs as he continues. "I need them to meet us at the hospital right away."

"Of course now I need you to be strong and stay awake if you fall asleep you could go into a coma," John instructs. His words won't make a difference though before he can finish his partners' eyes shut and he slips into unconsciousness.

The ambulance arrives moments after taking away Alex and speeding off to the hospital. John takes out his phone and dials the Garcia's house trying to figure out how he's going to break the news to the family.

Carlos Garcia is sitting in the living room of his house with his friends. The 16 year old is trying to find a good movie to watch when suddenly the phone rings.

"Hello," Carlos answers.

"Carlos its John," John says his voice shaking.

"John is something wrong your voice is shaking," Carlos says concerned.

"Are you home by yourself or is your mom there because if she is I need to speak with her," John says trying to stay calm for the boy on the other end of the line.

"No she's not here. What wrong did something happen to my dad?"

"Carlos I'll explain when I come and get you are you home alone?" John asks.

"Kendall, Logan, and James are here now," Carlos answers his voice shaking in fear.

"Ok I want all of you boys to make sure your ready and I'll pick you up in a couple of minuets. I'm calling your mom after I hang up. I promise that once get there I'll tell you what's going on," John says.

"Ok we'll be ready bye John," Carlos says as strong as he could.

"Bye Carlos," John says and they both hang up the phone.

Carlos can't think strait his fathers partner on the police force is coming to get him. His face goes pale in realization of what is happening. His dad is in the hospital.

"Carlos are you ok? Who was that on the phone?" Kendall asks concerned see Carlos' face go pale.

"T-that was John my dads partner on the police force. He says he's coming to pick us up. We better get outside I think something is seriously wrong," Carlos says searching for his jacket and shoes.

The boys hear a honk from the police car out front and they all rush out as quickly as possible.

"John what's going on what's wrong with my dad," Carlos asks scared.

"Carlos," John comforts. "Your dad's been shot he's in the hospital right now,"

Carlos freezes. His dad was shot. A million things are running though his mind right now so all he does and sit back put on his seat belt and tells John to start driving.

"Were you with him?" Carlos asks after several minuets of silence.

"Yes he was shot in the chest and was conscious for about 5 minuets after that then he slipped into unconsciousness right before being transported into the ambulance," John says tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"D-do you think he'll be alright," Carlos stutters out weakly tiring to stop the tears about to fall from his eyes.

"I don't know buddy," John says rubbing Carlos on the back comforting him.

The next few miles are silent. Carlos is sitting in the passenger seat looking out the window, the boys in the back are seated so that Kendall is in the middle so he has his arms around them, and John is sneaking glances at Carlos while keeping his eyes on the road the rest of the time. As they arrive at the hospital the boys all stumble out of the car and sprint into the emergency entrance.

"We need to see Alex Garcia!" Carlos says running up to the desk.

"And what is your relation to him?" the nurse behind the desk asks snottily.

"I'm his son. Please tell me how he is I need to know," Carlos begs.

"Mr. Garcia is in surgery right now. It will be completed in about 2-3 hours in that time you must sit in the waiting room," the nurse says and walks away.

"Surgery oh my god," Carlos mumbles over and over again pacing back and forth.

"Carlos buddy you should sit down," Logan says leading Carlos over to a chair.

"Carlos please talk to us," James begs.

"What am I supposed to say? My dads in surgery because he got shot, I have no idea where my mom is, and I feel like at any second the doctor is going to come in here and tell me he died," Carlos says breaking into quiet sobs.

"Hey its ok everything's going to be fine I know your dad and he's a fighter he's going it make it though this," Kendall says.

"You don't know that Kendall something could go wrong just like it did today," Carlos says crying harder.

"Hey boys I think Carlos and I are going to take a walk now. You wait here and we'll be right back," John says taking Carlos with him as he walks away.

The two of them walk outside the hospital. The air is cold since it's the beginning of December Carlos' father's favorite time of the year. They sit on a bench Carlos wiping away his tears as new ones begin to form. A strong arm wraps around the boy its Johns. The older man pulls him into a hug Carlos tightly wraps his arm around the man silently crying into his chest.

"Its ok Carlos your dad is going to be fine. I talked to the nurse before coming to get you and she said that they get patients like this all the time and there was nothing to worry about," John tells the boy.

"D-did you c-call my m-mom," Carlos says in between his cries.

"She'll be here…" John starts.

"Carlos what are you doing out here you'll get hypothermia! I don't need two more people in the hospital today!" They look up to see a frantic Mrs. Garcia running towards them.

"I'm fine mom," Carlos says embarrassed. "I'm not going to freeze I've only been out here for a few minuets."

"Sylvia it's my fault I took him out here it looked like he needed air," John speaks up.

"We should probably go inside now," Mrs. Garcia says grabbing both boys.

"Carlos why don't you go and sit with the guys I need to speak with John for a moment," Mrs. Garcia instructs.

"Yes mom," Carlos says walking toward his friends who greet him with a group hug.

Sylvia knew something was wrong with her husband as soon as he walked out the door. He had told her they were breaking the drug case today a couple days before and the look in his eyes showed that he was nervous about it. John's call came later that day while she was working in Minneapolis with someone's computer. She had kept her cool on the phone. Almost the entire time she was instructing John to stay calm and put up a brave face for Carlos. As soon as she got off the phone she left her client heading home but unfortunately she hit bad traffic and it took longer than usual to get home. Arriving at the hospital she drags John and Carlos inside and her and John go over to talk.

"How is he," Sylvia asks nervously.

"I'm not that sure the only information the nurse gave me is that this hospital gets people who were shot all the time and there is nothing to worry about," John says.

"When will he be done," she asks,

"In about 2 hours," John says.

"How is Carlos doing?" she asks.

"He's fine he has all of his friends to look after him how are you doing is the more important question," he says.

"I can't worry about me right now," she says. "Was anyone else hurt today?"

"No he was the only one," John answers.

"He'll be fine," Sylvia reassures herself.

"We'll know in about 2 hours," John says walking back to the waiting room.

The next 2 hours are long for Carlos all he can think about is his dad no matter how much he doesn't want to. A doctor finally enters the room.

"Family of Alex Garcia," he says holding a medical chart in his hands.

Carlos stands up quickly "That's us is he alright,"

"You see the surgery has worked and the bullet was removed successfully but due to being unconscious for so long he has slipped into a coma," the doctor says.

Carlos freezes being friends with a future doctor meant he knew about comas and comas were very dangerous.

"Can we see him," his mom speaks up.

"Yes you may he's in room 118," the doctor says showing them the way.

Carlos stands there unable to move until John comes from behind and taps his shoulder bringing him back into reality making him stumble as he first walked. The walk was long to his dads' room in the rooms closer he only saw sad people lots if them crying next to a loved one. It was very depressing for him to see. The walk was also silent the sound of footsteps was the only thing that could be heard besides an occasional cry or the voices of the nurses.

"Here is his room. One person can stay over night tonight and visiting hours end at 10:00 tonight," the doctor says. "If you need me press the call button."

Carlos checks his watch its 1:00 right now that means that he has 9 hours with his dad before he has to leave. His mom opens the door and they enter silently as if his dad was sleeping and could wake up at the sound of loud noise. Oh how he wished it was like that. As all the others find places to sit or find places away from the door Carlos stands there looking at his fathers body. He has his chest exposed showing a huge bandage. The mark under it will definitely scar it will be a permanent reminder to all of them about what happened today.

"I'm going to take a walk," Carlos says just loud enough for them to hear as he exits the door.

"We'll go talk to him," Kendall says dragging his friends out the door leaving John to comfort Mrs. Garcia.

Kendall knew how Carlos felt both his and Logan's dad died on the same night they both took extremely hard. Mr. Garcia was going to survive though. The last thing he would ever want to do is leave the boys he had become a father to all of them. He would fight until he couldn't anymore that's what Kendall has to tell Carlos. Unfortunately this hospital is huge and the 3 boys have some how gotten them selves lost. They end up finding Carlos in the cafeteria not eating anything but just sitting there.

"Hey buddy do you mind if we sit down," James says gesturing to the empty seats.

All Carlos does is nod keeping his head in his arms, which are wet from him crying.

The boys sit in silence for a minuet when Carlos suddenly says. "Why did it have to be him out of everyone he was the only one who got shot. I told him to be careful why didn't he listen to me," he continues his voice rising. "I want to be fine so that when I'm old enough we can work together and… and," Carlos breaks down into Kendall's chest.

The other boys are shocked at this outburst this is the first time he had told them anything about what he wanted to do with his life. It was a bittersweet moment because they found how much Carlos loved his dad but it must be killing him right now knowing how close he is to loosing him.

"He's going be fine Carlos the doctors said your dad will wake up anytime within the next 3 days," Logan comforts.

"B-but Logan you said in your medical books that comas are really bad," Carlos says looking into the boys eyes.

"Sometimes a coma is ok though it helps the body fight easier and if the doctors see a good chance of the patient waking up they don't worry about it to much," Logan half lies to comfort the young boy.

"Are you sure," Carlos whimpers.

"Of coarse," he says as Kendall shoots him a look if disapproval.

Logan knew lying wasn't going to get him anywhere but Carlos needed to be comforted and he did overhear the doctors say that Mr. Garcia was going to wake up sometime in the next 3 days. Boy did he get himself into trouble.

"Logan why did you say that," Kendall says as soon as they are out of Carlos' earshot.

"Say what?" Logan says innocently.

Kendall gives Logan a serious look. "You know what. Saying the doctors don't worry about comas is a lie and you know it,"

"Fine I lied," Logan admits. "What else was I supposed to say Carlos your dad doesn't look good and if he doesn't wake up after 3 days he may never."

"What?" they hear Carlos say from behind them. "You lied my dads not ok. Why does everyone think I can't take the news I mean god you both lost your dads when you were only 7 and everyone told you the same thing they told everyone else. But when my dad gets shot people keep information from me and I'm 16!"

Kendall tires to calm Carlos down. "Carlos we…"

"Save it!" Carlos screams new tears threatening to come out of his eyes. "Don't come back here when I want to talk to you I will but in the mean time leave me alone!"

"You don't mean that," Logan says.

"Yes I do now I need to go talk to my mom," Carlos storms off furious with them.

"We messed up big time. This isn't the way to handle this now he hates us when he needs us most," Kendall says.

"I know now what do we do?" Logan says.

"All we do is grab James and leave. We wait for Carlos to come to us and when he does we'll apologize," Kendall says. "Now lets go find James."

Carlos was hurt his best friends lied to him. Why did everyone treat him like a baby? He could take a few punches even if he it didn't seem like it. The only person who truly gets him is his dad. They tell each other everything friends, family, hockey, but the one conversation that never came up is what Carlos wanted to do when he grew up. He desperately wanted to tell his dad he wanted to be a police officer but he has never gotten the chance. As Carlos enters his dad's room he immediately sits by his bed and takes his hand.

"Carlos where are your friends?" Mrs. Garcia asks.

"I told them to leave," Carlos says. Mrs. Garcia looked shocked "They lied to me and treated me like I wasn't 16 but 6 I hate it when people do that."

"Your probably should call them and say come back," John says.

"Why would I want to do that?" Carlos says angrily.

"It's what your dad would want Carlos all of you here together you should think about it," John says trying to clam the boy.

"Fine," Carlos huffs. "I'll do it tomorrow right now I just want to go home I'm really tired,"

"Ok I'll take you home then. Its only 1:45 right now though if you need anything I'll come back and get you," John offers.

"Thanks John he really needs to take his mind off things," Sylvia says.

"No problem I'll come back after I drop him off," John says walking out the door with Carlos.

"Thanks I'll see you when you come back Carlos," Sylvia says to her silent son.

Carlos doesn't say anything he just walks out the door staying behind John.

As Carlos arrives opens the door of his house he immediately takes off his shoes and changes into his pajamas. He sits in his bed trying to fall asleep to get away form this reality but as soon as he does he regrets it.

_Carlos is a very energetic 12 year old boy. Today his father was going to let him ride along while he worked. Carlos had done this tons of times before but secretly his father would take off work and fake the entire workday. Carlos ended up figuring it out 2 years ago and then they stopped going on a ride along and Mr. Garcia took him to play hockey instead. Now he had finally worked up the courage to ask his father to do this again for real this time though. His dad agreed after getting the ok from his mom. The day started out boring routine drive byes a meeting after lunch. Carlos was beginning to regret coming with his dad and going back to play with his friends. That was until it happened. They boys were taking a break walking past the river Carlos eating an ice cream cone when suddenly they heard a scream._

_"Help!" the voice called. They looked to see a young girl stuck in the river._

_"I'm coming," Mr. Garcia yelled jumping into the water rescuing the girl safely._

_Carlos had never forgotten that day that was the day he decided he wanted to save peoples lives. That was the day he wanted to be just like his dad. The feeling never passed every time he would hear one of his fathers stories he would imagine himself as the hero._

Carlos jumped awake and checked the clock on his phone. The time was 1:00 am and he was all alone. He immediately grabbed his phone as if to call someone but he then realized that no one would answer at 1 in the morning. Actually one person might answer but it was a long shot. He called anyway though praying someone would answer.

"Hello," a groggy voice of Kendall answers.

Carlos speaks fast quickly regretting his decision to call. "Kendall look I'm really sorry it's just that I'm home alone and I didn't know who else to call. I'm really sorry I kicked you guys out I was just angry and I took it out on you."

"Carlos its fine," Kendall says stopping the boys rampage. "Do you want me to come over my mom and Katie are away so I'm also alone."

"You'd do that?" Carlos asks sincerely.

"Of coarse I'm coming right now wait for me by the door," Kendall says.

"Thanks Kendall," Carlos thanks.

"See you soon bye," Kendall says.

"Bye."

It almost seems like a few seconds when Carlos hears a knock at the door. He quickly answers it letting Kendall and to his surprise James and Logan in to. They all sat in Carlos' home on his bed and some how they all ended up under the covers.

"When did you decide?" Logan says randomly.

"Decide what?" Carlos says.

"Decide you wanted to be like your dad," the boy says simply.

"Yeah how come you never told us that before?" Kendall asks.

"Well I wanted to be like my dad when he saved a girl from drowning in the river. And I never told anyone because my mom would have a panic attack. She doesn't even want my dad to be a police officer can you imagine her reaction if I said I wanted to," Carlos exclaims.

"That would be really funny actually," James says. "I can hear voice right now," James stops ad switches into a high pitched girly voice. "Carlos baby no you can't do that do you know how dangerous it is out there," James jokes everyone starting to laugh.

Kendall joins in with his girly voice also. "The trees Carlos they have thrones and you could get a splinter now we wouldn't want that would we my little Carlos," Kendall pinch's Carlos' checks and the group continues to laugh holding there stomachs but nothing compared to Logan's impression.

"Also you don't have the strongest bladder Carlos," Carlos looks mortified Logan can't tell this story. "When you were a little baby I used to tickle you tummy and then your diaper would suddenly be all full," Logan makes a face and Carlos wants to sink into the floor as the other laughed their heads off. "But don't worry baby you can always work for me," Logan ends the skit with him kissing Carlos' cheek but unfortunately Carlos turns his head at the wrong moment the boys lip touch. As soon they do they jump back as the other boys try to breath again after the hilarious twist.

Carlos decides to make an even bigger joke out of this. "Oh Logan you do love me!" he jumps at the boy making Logan jump back jump off the bed. "Don't worry boys," he turns back to James and Kendall. "I'm kissing you guys next,"

In the background you can hear Logan's laughter starting again as he sees the 2 boys' faces are priceless.

Carlos sets up the final straw. "Come on boys," he says in the most seductive voice he has. All the boys jump back as he approaches. "Now who has a weak bladder?" he says trying to contain his laughter.

The boys look at their pants mortified Carlos busts out laughing even more.

"That wasn't funny Carlos," Logan says trying to calm back down.

"Yeah you can't just go and do that kind of stuff your going to give us all heart attacks," Kendall says.

"You got to admit it was priceless how you thought I was hitting on you and you all feel for it," Carlos laughs.

"You got us Carlos," James says smirking, "That's going to be a fun story to tell your parents,"

"Don't even think about it we were just joking around I love you guys like brothers not like that," Carlos exclaims.

"I know its brothers code what we say to each other stays between us," James says.

"Thank you now lets go to sleep I'm tired," Kendall says suddenly.

"Fine goodnight guys," Carlos says.

"Night," the other 3 say in unison.

The boys wake up to the hone ringing.

"Hello," Carlos says wiping the sleep out his eyes.

"Hi Carlos its mom," his mom says.

"Oh hi do you want me to come to the hospital already its so early," Carlos complains.

"Its already 11:00 and yes come quick the doctors think dad might wake up today," she says making Carlos fully awake.

"Ok I'll be there soon bye,"

"Goodbye,"

Carlos wastes no time getting the boys up. He throws off the covers that cover them and darts off to the shower.

"Carlos man what the heck," James says jumping up.

"Hurry up guys we have to get to the hospital my dad is probably going to wake up today," Carlos screams from the bathroom.

"Then what are we waiting for lets go," Logan says getting off the bed.

"Just wait. Ok now I'm ready lets go," Carlos yells walking into the room.

"Carlos we can here you loud and clear don't yell," James says covering his ears.

"Lets stop bickering and go your dad awaits," Kendall says to Carlos walking out of the bedroom toward the front door.

The other boys quickly follow the leader out the door to the car. Logan quickly hops into the drivers seat and they drive off.

The hospital was quiet. Well that was until the four boys came in. They rushed through the halls and burst into Carlos' dad's room.

"Boys you need to be quiet there are other people here you know," Mrs. Garcia shushes.

"Sorry mom," Carlos says. "When do the doctors think he'll wake up,"

"Anytime now," Mrs. Garcia says. "I'm going to the bathroom don't make to much noise boys," she leaves the boys alone.

"Come on dad wake up," Carlos says sitting next to his dad taking his hand.

"Hey Carlos check and see if he responds to your voice," Logan suggests. Carlos looks at him strangely. "Hold his hand and ask if you can hear me squeeze my hand," he explains.

"Ok I'll try," Carlos, says nervously. "Dad if you can hear me squeeze my hand." The boys wait for a moment and Carlos feels the grip tighten on his hand. "Squeeze my hand again," he asks. His father squeezes harder. "Logan go get the doctor and my mom,"

"Ok," Logan says running out of the door.

"Ok dad try to open your eyes for me," Carlos instructs.

His father's eyes open slowly.

"Hey Los what's the matter why are you crying," his father asks as Carlos wipes the tears he didn't even know were on his face.

"That's so like you dad to care about everyone else before yourself," Carlos says smiling. "You should take some lessons from James on how to be more self absorbed."

"Hey that's not funny," James says.

"I was just kidding," Carlos says.

"Wait where am I," Mr. Garcia questions.

"Your in the hospital. You were shot in the chest and you've been in a coma for a day," Carlos explains.

Logan suddenly busts into the room with the doctors and Mrs. Garcia. "I've got the doctors and oh," he trails off. "Never mind."

"Mr. Garcia how are you feeling," the doctors ask.

"Well I was shot so," Mr. Garcia contemplates what he's going to say. "I think I'm going to go run that marathon today," he cracks a smirk looking at his son.

"Be serious Alex this isn't something to joke about," Mrs. Garcia sternly says. All the boys straiten up.

"Sorry Sylvia," he says. "My chest hurts a little but that's really all."

"Ok we're going to put you on some morphine to ease the pain," the doctor says. "You should be able to leave tonight at the earliest tomorrow afternoon at the latest."

"Ok thank you," Mr. Garcia says.

The doctors leave the room.

"Alex don't you dare scare me like that again, Mrs. Garcia says. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes Sylvia I promise I won't try to get shot again," Mr. Garcia cracks a smirk as he speaks.

"Does everything have to be a joke to you your almost as bad as Carlos," Mrs. Garcia huffs.

"Hey I was very mature for the last couple of days," Carlos defends himself.

"Yes you were sweetie," Mrs. Garcia kisses Carlos' cheek and his eyes widen while his friends almost stop breathing because of there laughter.

"Did we miss something here," Mr. Garcia points to the 3 boys.

Carlos whispers in his ear. "Brothers code I'll tell you later."

"Ok so I go and get coffee and during that time no one decides to tell me that Garcia has woken up," John exclaims walking though the door.

"Hey John," Garcia says.

"How are you," John starts.

"Don't even ask me that I feel fine," Garcia cuts him off.

"Well I'm going to head out so you guys can be alone anyone else need a ride?" John asks.

"We'll take one," James and Logan say. "Kendall you should probably go home before your mom realizes you're gone and calls the cops saying your missing. Take your car and move it," James says.

"Bye boys," Mr. Garcia says.

"See ya," they all say and they leave the room.

The family sits for a while talking quietly for the most part but sometimes the two buys got a little loud and Mrs. Garcia had to calm them down. Eventually Mrs. Garcia says she needs to leave for a while and that she'll be back for supper. The boys silently go yes in their heads and say goodbye.

"Ok so what's with this brothers code," Mr. Garcia asks.

Carlos tells him the details of the night before. By the end of the story Mr. Garcia is laughing so hard.

"So you called them over because you had a dream correct," Mr. Garcia asks still trying to contain his laughter.

"Yeah," Carlos says.

"Well what was the dream about?"

"It was just about when I was 12 and you saved that little girl from drowning. That was when I decided I wanted to be a police officer like you," Carlos says sincerely.

"You're going to make a wonderful police officer," Mr. Garcia says patting his son in the back. "You know when I was your age I was just like you and whenever I told someone that they'd say I was to crazy,"

"Thanks dad that means a lot," Carlos says giving his father a hug.

"Just don't tell your mother until you're 18 so she can't pull you into working with her instead," Mr. Garcia jokes.

"Don't worry even if I do tell her earlier I won't let her change my dream,"

A few weeks have passed since the accident. Mostly everything went back to normal except that Mrs. Garcia was always badgering her husband to be careful. Carlos also has become closer with his father they normally talk about police things and his future. Today Mr. Garcia has a special plan for Carlos.

"Hey Los how about today you can do a ride along with me?" Mr. Garcia asks his son.

"But isn't today the day you are working security for the Mall of America?" Carlos asks.

"Yup now get going we're going to be late," Mr. Garcia watches as his son darts off to his room as fast as he could. He quickly returns and both of them leave the house.

The mall was crowded today. Christmas break has just begun and families are working hard to get good presents or they're here to ride the rides. The boys are given the task to watch over the amusement park making sure no one goes missing in the large crowd. The boys end up going different directions for a while to cover more ground. Carlos sees a young boy crying by the entrance of The Log Shoot.

"Hey are you ok," Carlos asks the little boy.

"I can't find my daddy," the little boy says.

"Ok well I'm going to help you find him," Carlos explains. "What's your name?"

"Carlos," the little boy sniffles as he speaks.

"Really my names Carlos to isn't that cool," Carlos exclaims and the boy gives him a nod. "Ok Carlos how old are you?"

"5."

"When did you last see your dad?"

"We were on this ride and I got off and I couldn't find him after that," the little boy sniffles again.

"Ok do you remember what your dad was wearing?"

"Yeah he had a hockey jersey on."

"Ok I'm going to tell everyone to look for your dad do you know his name?"

"Yeah its Eric."

"I have a lost child here by the entrance to The Log Shoot the boys name is

Carlos and his dad is wearing a hockey jersey and his dads name is Eric," Carlos says into his walkie-talkie.

"Ok Carlos ask what his dad looks like and then we'll have all the information we need," His dad says though the speaker.

"Ok Carlos what does your dad look like?"

"He's really tall with brown hair like mine," the boy says,

"Ok his father is tall with brown hair and that's all he said. Is there anything I can do to help," Carlos says to his father.

"Ok just walk around and look after you loop around once come to the customer service area," his fathers voice crackles through the speakers.

"Ok," Carlos says as he takes the young boys hand and they begin to walk.

Throughout the walk the young Carlos asks about being a police officer. Carlos says that he likes it but if you want to know more then he has to ask his dad.

"Daddy," the little boy screamed letting go of Carlos' hand and runs toward the man.

"Thank you for taking care of him I hope he wasn't to much trouble," the father thanks him.

"It's no problem," Carlos says.

"Daddy that man is named Carlos just like me!" the young boy exclaims excitedly.

"That's nice now we should probably let him get back to work," the boys' father says.

"Wait!" the young boy exclaims before running over to Carlos. "Thank you for finding my daddy your really cool," the boy grabs Carlos' neck and hugs him.

"It's no problem buddy but don't get lost to much," Carlos says and he sees his father coming up behind them. "Well I need to get back to work have a nice of the day," Carlos says to the boys' father. "And you," Carlos points to the young boy. "Stay awesome." The young boy and his dad walk away.

"Looks like you're a hero," Mr. Garcia says patting him on the back.

"That kid was so sweet," Carlos says.

"You handled that situation perfectly and just in time to because we need to go," Mr. Garcia looks at his watch.

"Ok lets go," both of them exit the mall and go toward the car.

The drive home is longer than usual the traffic was bad the boys end up going about 10 miles per hour.

"So what did that boy say to you? You almost looked like you were going to cry," Mr. Garcia asks.

"He said thank you and I was cool. What was really cool was that to thank me he hugged me," Carlos says.

"You are definitely cut out to be a police officer. How would you like to come with me a couple times a month and do that more often?" Mr. Garcia asks.

"Really that would be awesome!" Carlos sheiks.

"Ok every time I'm working at MOA I will make sure you come along," Mr. Garcia says.

"Thanks dad," Carlos says gratefully.

The traffic finally clears up and the boys drive home as fast as they can. When the boys get in the driveway Mr. Garcia has a smirk on his face.

"What are you planning dad?" Carlos asks.

"You want to pull a prank on your mom?" Mr. Garcia asks.

"What one you pull pranks on her all the time?" Carlos asks.

"Ok," Mr. Garcia whispers the prank into Carlos' ear.

"Lets do it," Carlos exclaims.

The boys go inside the house. To their luck Mrs. Garcia isn't home they go inside her office and flip her chair mat upside down so all of the spikes are sticking up. They come up with a plan and just in time to because Mrs. Garcia walks into the door.

"How was work boys?" she asks.

"Good Carlos is going to come with a couple times a month now," Mr. Garcia says.

"Oh no he's not!" Mrs. Garcia yells. Mr. Garcia gives Carlos the sign and he dials his moms office phone making sure to put hos number as unknown. "I have to get that," she runs in to the office. "AELX AND CARLOS!" she screams coming out holding her feet in pain.

"It was dad's idea," Carlos quickly says.

"Way to throw me under the bus," Mr. Garcia argues.

"Boys, Boys stop it!" Mrs. Garcia yells making the boys stop yelling. "Gosh you two are so much alike its crazy,"

"We are not," Carlos and Mr. Garcia say at the same time.

"Looks like John isn't going to have a partner when Carlos joins the squad," Mrs. Garcia says.

"I don't know I don't think they'll let us work together we cause to much trouble," Mr. Garcia says.

"We're partners in crime," Carlos says triumphantly.

They all laugh at Carlos' comment mimicking his voice and movements. They all end up sitting around the table while Carlos tells his mom the story about his day his dad just sits there and smiles thinking to himself that's my boy.

**AN- Hi everyone this is my first story I've ever posted on Fanfiction. Please give me some feed back. I think my favorite part to write was the sleepover the boys had I wasn't planning on making it funny but it just happened. Hope you enjoyed and please leave a comment.**

***Aera**


End file.
